


The Prejudice Game

by NewGirl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gendrya - Freeform, Humor, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pride, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance, Swearing, sansa isnt a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: P&P meets GoT universe in a modern setting.Arya and Gendry try to figure each other out surrounded by your favorite characters.Quick fic. Gendrya centered. Happy ending because duh; it's Pride and Prejudice!





	1. Bad Intro

 

 

 

 

She felt like she was five seconds from collapsing on the floor. Her feet were numb, she hadn’t eaten anything since 4 am in the morning (coffee and half a muffin), she literally smelled like death and she had not closed her eyes for the last 48 hrs but still Arya Stark stood in the middle of the party drinking shot after shot.

It was Annual Winterfell Halloween Party organized by her mother so how could she miss it? Really? How could she miss it when Catelyn Stark had gone and fetched her herself at the end of her shift?

 _“Family-Duty-Honor. That means you’re coming to my party young girl!”—_ Catelyn had repeated endlessly the pass week via phone call, text message, fax and every social media existent.

Don’t pin her down as a goody two-shoes. Arya’s relationship with her mother was more of that of an ex-con with his parole officer. She was the first one to leave home but still kept close to the family; mostly because she liked Catelyn’s husband AKA: her father and her eldest child; AKA: her sister… speaking of which.

“Here, I brought you this”—Said Sansa handing her a bowl of soup?...

“It’s green” Arya dead spanned.

“It’s just your normal chicken soup but with green coloring. It’s supposed to be witches broth”—

“Why the hell are they serving chicken soup? It’s Halloween! Everything on the menu has to be booze and candy” She replied tasting the soup. It was actually pretty good. She thanked her sister as they sat down on a bench taking a time out from the madness.

“You could have told me you didn’t have a costume, I could have found something for you to change in the car”— Sansa said fixing her angel wings.

“Nah, it’s ok. Nobody will believe this is real blood”

Sansa winced “rough night?”—She asked gesturing towards her bloody scrubs.

“50 - 50” Arya shrugged as always toning things down for her sister.

Arya and Sansa were different as day and night. They had the same last name, same parents, same address but that was about it. Physically Sansa was a tall, red headed, blue eyed goddess that left men with some kind of special autism while Arya was short, had dark brown boring hair really, boney and skinny that attracted pedophiles that thought she was still in her teens. Sansa was kind, warm and always looked for the good in people while if you looked the word **Bitch** up you would see a picture of Arya Stark next to it. But opposites attract and you couldn’t find two humans closer than those two, one complemented the other and ever since they could remember it was them against the world.

“I think it’s highly unfair that I have to wear this ridiculous costume while Arya gets a free pass!”—Their little bubble was bursted by their big little sister Brienne.

“She’s wearing a costume, she’s dressed as a doctor”—Sansa said with a smile on her face.

“She **_is_** a doctor, and a lazy one that didn’t change after her shift. I mean, is that even sanitary?”—Brienne huffed sitting in between the two of them. She was dressed as something pink, for the life of her Arya couldn’t guess what it was.

“This whole thing is ridiculous! We are grown women! Donald Trump is the president! What about global warming? There are far more important things to do in the world than celebrate a costume party!”—

“Here-here!” Said Arya cheering her sister on. Brienne was the third Stark girl. Known for her height and her opinions.

“I mean I have a shit load of applications to send and Mom haves me come here dressed as… as….”—

“Uhmm, yes Bri, what are you dressed as?”—Sansa asked. Thank God because if Arya would have been the one to ask it would have come out as an insult.

“You know The Blue Man Group?”—

“Yes”—

“Well I’m part of the Pink Woman Group”—

SILENCE

“Fuck off! Everything else was too girly or too slutty. I mean have you seen our little cherubs?”—

“No, but Mom said that Dad stayed at home so it must be really bad”—Arya said finishing her soup. Ok, now she could drink more alcohol.

“Oh it’s bad alright. Look over there by the apple bobbing stand”—Brienne pointed out. Yes, Arya definitely needed more alcohol.

Cue in the last members of the family. Margaery and Jeyne; these two Arya had actually checked out their birth certificates and all. I mean Sansa, Brienne and Arya looked nowhere near the same but they could be considered as normal people right? As for the last two? Arya was all for woman’s lib, free the nipple and “I’m with her” but her baby sisters where the reason women used to be hanged and thrown stones at in the middle ages.

They were nothing but consistent and trend followers with their Star Wars costumes; Star Wars the porno film to be precise. Margaery was dressed as Princess Leah (Only the hair buns really and I guess a white onesie that was more like a hanker shift) while Jeyne was dressed as Rey (again, scraps of clothing and a light saber). 14 and 15 years old. Arya always made a point to leave tons of condoms when she went back home. Better safe than sorry.

“I need vodka mixed with coffee and red bull if you want me to stay awake”

“Want me to go with you?”—Sansa asked as Brienne didn’t even mind saying goodbye to them while calling for a cab.

“Nah, you do the rounds. Good knows Mom’s needs your face more than mine” Sansa blushed while Arya made her way through the crowd.

See Catelyn Stark was a member, let’s just say member because the list is a long one. She was member of the ancient society, member of the local school board, member of the baking club, member of the members club, a member; get it?! Arya didn’t even know what the funds for this particular party where for but as usual all her girls had to attend to persuade people to chip in. It was mostly Marg, Jane and especially Sansa but still Catelyn Stark still demanded her girls be front and center. Everybody knew she just loved to be the center of attention but yeah, charity. Giving to those in need and so.

“Yes!” Arya sang to the heavens as she headed to the open bar. Leave it to her friend the Waif to end her shift at the bar and tend another bar right away. She was dressed with a white t-shirt, short shorts and a green apron Sookie Stackhouse style.

“Arya could you at least put some effort?”— She said rolling his eyes at her scrubs. “I have at least five costumes inside my car that can fit you”—

“Do I want to know why you have women’s costumes inside your car?”

“Never ask, just do; that’s my motto baby”—She said winking at her making Arya laugh.

“And how many times have I bailed you out of jail?”

“Not enough my love, not enough. What’s your poison?”—

“Uhmmm I don’t know, surprise me”

“Let’s see: are we gunning for total blackout or a slight buzz?”—

“Just give me something that will get me gradually drunk for me to at least last three hours so my Mom can see me and then go home”

“I got’cha Fam. Here”— The Waif said handing her a drink from behind the bar.

“Did you just give me your drink?”

“I gave you what you needed. It’s strong at first but then the rest will go down like water.”—She said leaving Arya alone as she tented other costumers.

Arya just stood next to the bar thinking about how she had a whole week without work and how she was going to spend it. Sansa had already a chart of activities but Arya said no, that she preferred to be a couch potato and catch on with her sleep. But still she felt weird not doing anything, she was on her last year of residency and was forced to step down on surgeries because HR found out she had too many hours. _“I’m the best, that’s why”_ was her response to the supervisor when asked why she was working overtime. She was sent of immediately after her shift. It didn’t matter, she was going to volunteer at the local clinic anyways.

“HOLY SHIT!” She shrieked spitting her drink after only one sip. ‘Strong at first’? That thing was straight up gasoline. Arya grabbed the nearest thing she could see and drank it, that she spit out too. It was scotch, she hated scotch.

“A napkin?”—Said a strong voice next to her.

“Oh no thank man. I’m good. I just what not expecting to drink whatever the hell that was”

“I meant a napkin for me. And also another drink please”—Arya froze and turned to her side to see a very wet dress shirt spilled with alcohol. She strained her neck looking up pass a large torso and gazed at the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. The next thought that entered her mind was ‘ _when was the last time I got laid?’_. She took another sip of her drink and the Waif was right, the first sip was strong but the rest rolled down like water.

“Seven hells, do they not card anyone here?”—Blue eyes said reaching behind the bar for a towel. “Stop drinking, you clearly can’t handle it!”--

“Hey! I’m not even drunk, it was just an accident!”

“Oh so you vomit people on a regular basis?”—

“I spilled my drink!”

“All over me!”—

“I said I was sorry!”

“You most certainly did not!”--

“Are you saying I don’t know what comes out of my mouth?”

“Well if you don’t know you can see it all over my shirt!”—

Arya was well aware that she was knee deep in a shouting match that was attracting quite a crowd but she didn’t care. It was all a big misunderstanding, this guy; _man_ was obviously a drama queen. A hot drama queen but dramatic AF none the less.

“Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be drinking!”—Blue eyes seethed still drying himself off. Arya counted to ten. It was one of her buttons. People telling her she looked like a kid was one of her buttons. Do not. Touch. Her. Button.

“I AM A FUCKING NEUROSURGEON!” She shrieked. Yes, she sounded like a spoiled brat but it was true. Human lives depended on her 23 year old expert fucking million dollar hands!

“Of course, and that guy over there really is the Pope”—Blue eyes smirked clearly believing her uniform was an actual costume.

“And what are you supposed to be? Other than a dick” Arya asked making him smirk. He pulled of a pair of glasses from his jacket and put them on. “So you’re a dick with short eyesight?”

“I’m Clark Kent”—Blue eyes seethed and you know what? He did look like Clark Kent. _Again; when was the last time I got laid?;_ Arya thought. The man looked like freaking Henry Cavill for fucks sake but hotter, definitely more dangerous or was it his death glare aimed at her. She started to giggle.

“Now what’s funny?”—

“You. You’re not Clark Kent. If you were you would have reversed time and save us from all this. Oh my God, are you flirting with me? Did you put something in my drink so I would spill it at you?”

“Please. You? Definitely not my type. I would never waste my time with you”—Blue eyes said with an air of superiority. It was a mean thing to say and he enjoyed saying it. It hurt Arya; it was another one of her buttons. Her self-image was always something she struggled after Catelyn’s ideals of beauty and having Sansa Stark as her older sister. She flinched and for a second she saw regret inside the blue eyes, but only a second.

“I’m sorry” She said in a small voice making Blue eyes gawk at her.

“You mean it?”—

“Of course I do. It really truly was an accident. _This_ however is not!” She said grabbing yet again the nearest drink she could grab and spilled it all over blue eye’s face.

“Fuck you Mr.Kent!”

And with that Arya left the party and sincerely hoped never to see those blue eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Waaaaay passed Introductions

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aaaaaaaaryaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh”--- Sang a voice.

“I don’t care if you can out sing Whitney Houston; your voice still sounds like nails on chalkboard to me in the morning Sans”

“You need to get up, we have an important Sunday brunch with Mom”—

“All brunches are important if you ask Catelyn Stark” Arya muttered snuggling farther in her pillow.

“Agreed. But she’s still our mother who you know cherishes every moment since we left the house”—To this Arya rolled her eyes.

“I can see you rolling your eyes”—

“No you can’t, I’m under the covers”

“I don’t need x-ray vision when I know you protest like a five year old”—Sansa said walking out her room. “Get dressed or I’m leaving you!”—

To this last statement Arya laughed. Sansa hated her weekly family get togethers as much as she did only Sansa actually made the effort to go every single time despite she was losing some of her golden child status because she was 26 years old and single. A travesty if you asked Catelyn Stark.

“Head up!”—Sansa yelled throwing her cellphone.

“What the…? Wait, did you call Mom on me?” Arya said whispering grabbing the phone like it was poisoned.

“No, worse.”— To this Arya gasped.

“TRAITOR!” She yelled as she heard her favorite sound in the whole wide world through the speaker; her father’s laughter.

“Good Morning Sunshine!”

“No. Sorry. Won’t do. You Eddard Stark; will not force me to leave my bed!”

“But who will bring me contraband food? I can’t survive a Sunday on Splenda and gluten free products”—

“You’re a grown man! Grab your car and get the hell away from your wife like every other male on the planet does”

“What? Can you repeat what you just said? I can’t hear you, I’m old and frail. I need my daughter the super doctor to come and take care of me”—

Arya cursed and threw her legs up and down with a smile on her bed. Yes, she hated Sunday brunch. But she never seized to make an appearance since she got to hang out with her dad.

“What’s your poison today Stark?” Arya laughed finally getting out of bed.

“Bring the big guns. Your mother’s been up since 6 in the morning because we won’t be alone today”—Her father whispered while she heard a door close, he was probably seeking refuge inside his home office.

“That’s a deal breaker Dad, if I’m getting set up again I’m not leaving this apartment”

SILENCE.

“Dad?...”

“Well you’re not directly being set up per se if our guests pretty much have free range of choosing whichever daughter they want”—

“DAD!”

“I hope they don’t choose you little one. I’d die from an unused brain if you left me”—

“Listen to me Eddard Stark…” To this her father started to laugh uncontrollably. “Stop laughing! This isn’t funny”

“Of course it is. Especially after you sounded exactly like your mother” He kept on laughing.

“Lighten up Kiddo. You know how your mother gets when she sees a shiny new penis”—

“Ew Dad, just ew”

“Don’t be such a prude Arya, just because I chose to ignore the hormones that surround me doesn’t mean I don’t know exactly what they do. If you think that I am ignorant of what you did on prom night with the Blackwood boy I...”—

“Whoa Dad, don’t change the subject at hand”

“C’mon Arya just come over. Must we do this little dance every Sunday?”—

“No, you could just drive a couple of miles and spend the day with me.”

“Nah, we’re too boring. And admit it, we kinda love the madness your mother and your sister’s bring. It makes us boast on how normal we are”—

Arya pouted “I hate you”

“No you don’t. At least not normally”—Ned laughed “Remember to bring lots of Reese’s cups”—The call went dead.

Damn it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arya was late but she didn’t care, she gave Sansa the heads up about them having visit over but like the dutiful daughter she was; left on time. It didn’t matter, it was Arya’s plans all alone to bring her Vespa. She needed an escape vehicle if / when her mother got too intense.

She was currently inside a grocery store near Winterfell stoking up on candy for her father. The old man had a health scare not so long ago and Catelyn had him on a tight leash, it was Arya’s job to slip in candy when she wasn’t looking.

“Damn it.” She cursed after she tried unsuccessfully to reach to top shelf for her favorite chocolate.

“Just what I needed”—A man said blatantly grabbing the last box of Reese’s cups.

“Hey! Give that back, I was just getting those!” Arya yelled following the man. _Well someone fills their Levy’s quite well_ ; Arya thought as she fumed but still managed to check out his ass. Her appreciation was short lived as the man turned around.

“It is physically impossible that I knew you were going to get this exact product”—

“Dick Kent”—Arya muttered not so low. Ok, she wanted the guy to hear her.

“You shouldn't insult people that are bigger than you are”— Blue eyes glared at her.

“Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone” Arya snapped right back at him.

The North was a pretty big place, why was this guy successfully annoying her two days in a row?

“Look, just give those back and we’ll go on our separate ways” Arya said trying to be civil for once.

“I grabbed them fair and square”—

“Fair and square?” Arya spluttered. “What are you? five?”

“Apparently”—mussed a short man from behind them. Arya didn’t hesitate on grabbing his attention.

“Hey, you! C’mon Man. Help a girl out here” Arya said as the short man walked over with a smile on his face.

“What seems to be the problem?”—He said looking at them, Blue eyes rolled his eyes at him.

“You have to agree that this guy over here robbed me out of my chocolate just because he’s taller than me and has easy access to something I was planning on buying”—To this blue eyes quickly reacted with rage.

“Are you calling him a midget?!”—

“I believe the proper term is little person and no. You were the one who brought the quite frankly offensive term out, I was just reaching out as a fun sized person to another”

The short man tried to hide his laugher “She has you there Gen”—

“She was jumping up and down trying to grab it for the last ten minutes”—

“So you were just staring at her without helping her. That is quite ungentle manlike Gendry, your mother would be ashamed”—The short man said grinning.

“Yes Gendry…” _Ha!_ _He has a name_ ; “Your mother would be very disappointed” Arya smirked.

“Don’t talk about my mother”—Blue eyes now _Gendry_ spoke with so much force that the store clerk popped his head asking if everything was alright.

“We’re ok”—He snapped back “Do you have your bloody wine now?”— Gendry growled towards the short man.

“Uhm I can’t find something I like”—He said holding up two bottles of wine.

“Then I suggest you do because I’m leaving”—He said stomping towards the register.

“Hey what about my chocolates?” Arya yelled to no avail.

“Yes, sorry about that. It seems like my friend got the last box”— the small man said apologetic.

“He _stole_ the last box”

“I would argue about Gendry’s manners just now but I seem to be out of time and possibly out of a ride if I don’t hurry. Please forgive me…”---

“Arya” She said, giving him her hand.

“Tyrion. A pleasure to meet you. I plan on staying around these parts so next box of candy is on me. Deal?”—

“Sure… just make sure your friend isn’t around” He smiled and waved back as he hurried out of the store leaving Arya late for her mother’s without her favorite candy. Great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two hours late Arya finally made it to her parent’s home. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big. It was a regular house passed down from generation to generation till her parent’s started popping kid after kid and renovations had to be made. Yes, the garden could use a little love and the walls sure could use a new paint job but it was her home and she loved it. Parking her Vespa besides a pretty sleek all black Range Rover Arya decided to sneak in through the kitchens. She was greeted by her sisters Margaery and Jeyne so as she went in she gestured them to be quiet. That proved to be useless.

“Oh my God Arya! Mom is seriously pissed at you.”— Marge

“Like for real, I mean, you live a few blocks away”— Jeyne

“I mean, couldn’t you at least dress nicely?”— Marge

“Or brush your hair? I mean the hobo look is in but you look like _hobo_ hobo”— Jeyne

“OMG you look like that guy on Hobo with a Shotgun”— Marge

“Which one? The one with the glasses?”—Jeyne asked. Gods, how did they even share the same DNA?

“Ok girls. Take a deep breath and talk to me. NOT ABOUT MY CLOTHES” Arya warned. “Where is everybody?”—

“Dad is in his study obviously and everybody else is in the living room”— Jeyne said checking her appearance in the kitchen window.

“Ok, who is ‘everybody’?”

“Well us. Duh! Oh and…”—

“OH. MY. GOD Arya you have to see this guy Mom has lined up for us”—Marg as always interrupted Jeyne “He’s really funny looking but he’s supposed to be loaded!”—

“I think he’s quite cute”—Jeyne piped in looking as always for Margaery’s approval. One lift of Marg’s perfectly groomed eyebrow had her backtracking “You know, in a cute ewok kind of way but his best friend is just…”—

Arya didn’t care if the guy looked like Prince Charming or Prince Joffrey from that creepy horror movie, she was out of here “Take this over to dad and…”

“Girls? Why are you taking so long with the tea?”—Her mother yelled from the living room.

“Coming Mom, we were just opening the door for Arya”—Marg sang back with a glint in her eye.

Great.

Arya dragged her feet after her sisters towards the living room were Catelyn Stark sat dressed to the nines for a freaking Sunday brunch. Actually they all were. Arya looked down and her sensible jeans, chucks and Winterfell U hoodie; no, she refused to feel bad. It was Sunday, you either go to church or slacked away on Sunday.

“Arya darling so nice of you to stop by having just gotten out of work”—Her mother gushed standing up and hugging her.

“Uh? I wasn’t working I was…”—

“I mean you poor, poor thing look so tired. It explains why you dressed in such a hurry to come here”—Cat said with a pointed look. Was she helping her or scolding her Arya would never know. She suspected it was the later.

“Hobo”—Marg mussed and Jeyne giggled sitting in one of the couches. Briene sat on the lover’s chair alone reading a book, grunting a faint ‘wazzup’ while Sansa was absent. Next to her mother was no other than…

“You!”

“And you…”—Tyrion smiled hopping down his chair and waddling over Arya. He was a small man but Arya wasn’t one for appearances. It was his easy smile and confidence that made Arya warm up to him. He had blond hair and missed matched eyes that saw everything. “It seems that I have to pay my debt sooner than I thought”— He jested.

“It seems so” Arya smiled but quickly frowned remembering a small blue eyed detail. “If you’re here that means…”

“Aaaaaaaaarya don’t tell me that you already know Tyrion and his BFF Gendry?”—Margaery gushed walking over to the window where the chocolate snatcher stood piercing her with her eyes. Margaery batted her lashed at him but he stood stock still watching Arya from head to toe. What was with him? He made her skin break into goosebumps. Intense much?.

“Not formally no. Let’s try this again”—Tyrion said extending his arm. “My name is…”—

“His name is Tyrion Lannister of the _Lannister family_ and over there is Gendry Baratheon from the _Baratheon family_ ”—Catelyn jumped in. Her eyes had that same looked that Arya knew well, it was often bestowed upon herself and it meant ‘don’t fuck it up’. Sadly for Catelyn Arya tended to ignore said look 99.9 percent of the time.

“So? I’m Arya Stark of the _Stark family_. Everyone has a name and a family mother” She said rolling her eyes. She thought she saw Gendry smile but his back turned quickly starring over the window.

“Tyrion here comes from the capital. Don’t you dear?”—Catelyn said taking hold of the conversation.

“Yes”—He smiled “As I was saying to your mother…”—

“He comes here to spend a few days in his grandmother’s house. Casterly keep”—Catelyn gushed making Tyrion blush “Such a grand state and it’s such a shame that nobody lives there”—

“Well I hope to remedy that for the time being. My sister and I plus Gendry over there…”—

“Holy Shit!”—Marg blurted.

“Margaery; language!”— Arya scolded. Seriously, whatever happened with this family’s manners? She mouthed a sorry to Tyrion, who nodded back unfazed.

“Sorry Mom”—Margaery said with no meaning behind her words “but I just realized that you have to throw a party. I mean I’m sure Casterly Keep is huge and what better way for you to meet the rest of the town than a party?”—

“Didn’t we meet the whole town yesterday?”—Gendry grumbled not even worrying to turn around and face them. This time it was Tyrion’s turn to mouth _‘sorry’_ to Arya.

“Well”—Catelyn huffed “Although all my events are heavily packed no; you did not meet everyone yesterday.” She gave Gendry the evil eye before focusing her attention back at Tyrion. Thankfully Sansa came in like a breath of fresh air.

“Sorry, I was giving Dad his afternoon tea”—She said waltzing in and sitting next to her mother.

Arya had the sudden urge to sing Queen’s famous song because after looking at Tyrion certainly another one had just bit the dust. He was positively gagging after Sansa and what surprised Arya was seeing her sister respond to him. Arya couldn’t call her sister vain but Tyrion wasn’t exactly her type. _Good_ ; Arya thought as she watched her sister blush. The Gods knew that she had shitty taste in men before maybe this one will work.

“So? Is it settled? Are you throwing a party?”—Margaery edged on.

“Uhm yes”—Tyrion stuttered still lingering over Sansa “It could be arranged, I mean you all have to come obviously”—

“Obviously!”—Catelyn cooed clapping her hands. “Don’t worry, well take care of everything”—

“Don’t you think you have to discuss this with your sister first?”—Gendry spoke. There was a quick unspoken conversation with their eyes only that left Tyrion with a frown.

“I suppose Cersei wouldn’t mind. Sansa? Can I have your number so you can go over the details for the party with my sister?”—

“Of course, not problem”—Sansa replied while Gendry rolled his eyes.

“We must go Tyrion, we’re late for other engagements”—Gendry said already out the door. Rude much?

They quickly said their goodbyes and as the whole womenfolk stood on their front porch saying goodbye to their new neighbors Arya; who chose to remain inside, failed to see a pair of blue eyes searching for her on his rear-view mirror.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**This is eeeeeeeeeeeeeextra cheesy folks. It’s just me trying to get my writing Groove back on.**

**Have an excellent weekend.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic. Upload every Friday.  
> I'm writing... again. Be kind and spread the love.  
> No mean reviews, seriously. I will hunt you down Liam Neeson style.  
> XOXO


End file.
